Chocolate Brown Eyes
by Mia-Gabriella
Summary: Chocolate brown eyes opened to see charcoal ones. Average fangirl Chammie gets her wish as she wakes up to find herself at Wammy's House. I suck at summaries - sorry. Pairing: LxOC, MattxOC with eventual MelloxNear. On Hiatus. Major writers block.
1. I wish I could

**Okay, so this is my first EVER time writing a story let alone fanfiction, so bear in mind it's probably going to be crap.**

**This story is dedicated to Chammie, because she is awesome and got me into Death Note in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters from it. Except Chammie :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

"I wish I could be part of Death Note. Imagine meeting L!"

"I know, that would be ace! Not only L, but Near, Mello, and Matt too! And of course Light! He is just beyond amazing! I know you're an L fan and hate Light but I love them both!"

"You love everyone in Death Note Emelia." Her voice full of sarcasm.

The girl called Emelia laughed. "Well I can't help that! What else is a Death Note Fan girl supposed to do? Ohh, here's another question Chammie. If you were part of Death Note and were at Wammy's, what would you fake name be?" Smiling as her friend thought about it.

"Um... I don't know." Came the honest reply.

"Maybe they'd just call you 'C' like L!" suggested the hyperactive teen.

"Maybe. See you tomorrow Emelia." Chammie said as she waved goodbye to her friend.

"You too Chammie!" came the reply as they went their separate ways after school.

As Chammie walked home, her mind not full of things she'd learnt but full of conversations about Death Note. She'd gotten Emelia into it knowing she'd love it, and she was right, as usual. They always talk about it in lessons. Neither of them pays much attention in class. They would always have animated discussions about the characters and what it'd be like to be one of them. Earlier that day, when they were meant to be revising for their Religious Education Exam, Emelia had asked her what rank she thought she'd be at Wammy's. Chammie hadn't been able to answer. Emelia has thought _she'd be at the top with Near, surely. _On the walk home Chammie thought to herself, _seriously where would I come? probably 1,000__th_ (and that was Chammie being positive). You see, Chammie never really thought she was smart. Sure, she always came first at school without really trying, but she never believed she had any talent. Chammie always believed she was just an average girl who will always be mediocre. But she was far from it. That night, as she tried to sleep, her thought strayed to that conversation with Emelia as they walked out of school together. _I wish I could be part of Death Note._ She sighed to herself knowing that was impossible, she turned over and though she knew it would never happen she fell asleep that night wishing it would.

The next morning Chammie, ready for the same repetitive day as always, reluctantly became conscious once again. She lay there a moment just wanting to fall into sleep once more, _is it me or was she abnormally comfy?_ She seemed to still be dreaming because as well as that, a voice she'd never heard said, "I don't know, I went to get some of that cheesecake you bought and when I returned, she was just sleeping there. I decided against waking her. Oh, I think she's waking up." Chammie thought it was really time to wake up or she'd be late for school. She started to sit up rubbing her eyes. Chocolate brown eyes opened to see charcoal ones. _Still dreaming_ she told herself and closed her eyes. When she re-opened them she once again met those charcoal eyes she'd imagined so many times. She kept shutting her eyes then opening them again. She sat up properly and opened her eyes once more. He was still there.

"Hello" the figment of her imagination said. "My name is Ryuzaki"

Chammie just sat there trying to comprehend the scene before her, 'Ryuzaki' as he called himself sat on the end of the bed with an old man behind him. There were a few things wrong about this she thought. First she, noticed that the bed she had just woken from was not, in fact, her bed. "What the..." she said to herself and then she actually focused on the two men in front of her. "...Oh...my...god..." she whispered when she looked into the faces of L and Watari.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." She muttered to herself. Getting out of the luxurious bed that didn't belong to her. Then she looked at herself in the wall mirror next to the bed and realised she was still in her pyjamas (meaning a tatty t-shirt and shorts). "oh." She said then turned around to face them. She walked straight over to the man who she had awoken to, _his hair is just how I imagined, and he's wearing baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, typical_, she said silently to herself. Chammie walked right over to him, kneeled in front of him, looked straight into his charcoal eyes, and breathed, "L..."

L's eyes widened when she'd said that simple letter. _L_. "H-How did you know? He stuttered in response. Not tearing his eyes from the girl before him. "Watari" she said in an almost inaudible whisper. Watari, who had been silent the whole time looked up, evidently he'd been in deep thought about how this girl had know L. He would have never imagined she knew _him_. He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Quillish Wammy... you're real." Chammie stated. The shock was evident in both their faces at the revelation of Watari's real name. It was silent for a minute maybe more. L had been able to gain some composure during this time he asked "Who are you?" Chammie turned to look at him again.

"L, Lawliet... my name is Chammie".

Chammie was sat on bed once again while L and Watari decided what to do with her. She could distinguish some words and phrases along the lines of "she knows you name", "how much does she know?", "does she have any family?" and "where is she from?". They emerged about an hour later. Watari left saying he needed to talk to someone, and then L turned to Chammie.

"Do you have any family here in Winchester?" he asked softly. "Winchester?! No way! Wait, does that mean..." Chammie ran to the nearest window. There were children playing outside. She turned back to L. "Am I at Wammy's?"

At first L looked taken aback then smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know about Wammy's House considering that you know our real names. We were planning on letting you stay here unless you already have somewhere to stay. And that doesn't answer my question Chammie. " L looked up at her and noticed that she was staring out of the window again. "Chammie?"

L walked over to her. And met those chocolate eyes of hers. There was something in her expression that he couldn't bear to see – it was sadness. Chammie replied quietly "Do I have any family in Winchester? No. I do have a family. Wait, do I have a family?" she looked at him with horrified eyes. "How did I get here Lawliet? What happened to me? Am I still dreaming? Did I die? Or did I just disappear? I would have given everything to be here, with you, did I?" She seemed completely broken – he wanted to fix her. He placed his hand on the side of her face, almost a caress.

"Chammie, I don't understand, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Lawliet, can you please do something for me?"

"Anything"

"Find out what happened to me"

Dang, it felt so strange writing that. I know your probably thinking, 'Um...What the hell?' but I think that was actually okay-ish.

Feel free to criticize and insult, it's what I live for :)

And if you did actually think it was half decent you could tell me that too.


	2. Because of you

**Alas, another chapter for my dear Chammie, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Death Note or any of the characters. Other that Chammie and Emily.**

**Chapter 2**

"There is no record of any Chammie Ho ever being born. There are Loodi Ho, San Ho, and their daughter, Jessie Ho. But still no Chammie. They moved to Lincoln, England in 2003 from Hong Kong, China. Does any of this sound familiar?" Lawliet asked.

Chammie, who had refused to leave Lawliet's room the entire time he searched for her non-existent past, looked up at him. "Yes" she said "my family..." L was heartbroken when he saw that look, that very same look filled with immense sadness he received earlier that day. That look tore him apart. He ached to say something to her, to comfort her. The only words he could string together were "Will you stay here?" He didn't know why he wanted her to stay here so much, he only visits here on occasions, but he wanted to make sure she was okay. To his surprise she let out a weak chuckle and sighed. "This is real, Lawliet, I'm not imagining this. Even if this life seems like a dream, I should be glad for it. I wished that night, to come here, to meet you, and now I have. And I'm happy"

Once again L was completely dumbfounded by her. "You've had a stressful day Chammie, sleep. We'll get you settled in with the rest of the orphans tomorrow." L said to her. "Hopefully i will wake up in your bed again, L, goodnight" she turned over and fell peacefully to sleep. Lawliet watched her as she dreamed, she seemed so happy, like she was where she wanted to be. "Sweet dreams Chammie" L spoke softly as he turned the lights out and exited the room.

As Chammie woke early the next morning all of yesterdays memories floated back to her. "Lawliet?" she whispered, there was no reply. She stumbled out of bed and looked around the room. There was a folded peice of paper on the bedside table, Chammie saw it was addressed to her, she picked it up and unfolded it.

_Chammie, _

_I'm afraid my presence is needed for a few days in Italy. I didn't want to leave you but I'll be back soon to check on you. Your new room is number 9 on the third floor; I'm sure any passing child will be happy to give you directions. Your new roommate will give you your timetable and any help you need, don't hesitate to ask her. While you're here I must ask you to keep my true name a secret and the same with your name and Watari's too. If you don't mind. I already chose a name for you, I hope you like it, its Cia. I know you will probably find out about the ranks and so forth at Wammy's (if you don't already). I think there is a test coming soon and I wanted to tell you not to worry. You'll do great._

_I will be back in a few days, L _

_P.S. I left some clothes for you on the couch – you've been wearing those pyjamas since I found you sleeping in my bed!_

She folded the paper back up again and carried it with her over to the couch, where sure enough were some plain jeans and a white blouse (which she thought was quite funny as it was as if he chose the female versions of his usual outfit for her to wear). With a sigh, she quickly dressed, looked at the letter one more time to memorise everything, then she dug around in her new school bag – which was also on the couch – to get a pen, _Thank-you, for everything. Cia._ Chammie wrote at the bottom of the paper. Then walked through the door and into the hallway.

"Oomph!" Chammie had walked straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your go..!" then stopped, looking at the Chinese girl before him "...huh, I haven't seen you before. Are you new here? I'm Mello by the way."

But Chammie already knew who he was from the moment she saw that blonde hair and those leather pants. She tried to keep her inner-fan-girl at bay which resulted in her standing there speechless for a minute.

"Hello?... Do you speak English?" Mello said waving a hand in her face, as Chammie still stared at him.

Chammie finally snapped out of it "Of course I do. And I'm...Cia. Nice to meet you, Mello"

"Huh..." He seemed a little thrown with the way she spoke. That fact she was Chinese was evident in her looks, her almost black hair, fair skin and chocolate eyes, but she spoke perfect English.

"So, do you need help finding anywhere? Or something?" Mello asked obviously trying to be nice. A change for him.

"Um.. Room 9 on the third floor?" Chammie asked.

"I'll take you up there. So you're sharing a room with Emily. Good luck." Mello laughed

"Why would I need it?" Chammie asked warily. Mello smiled in response.

"You'll see" they stopped as they approached a door which had a large number 9 on it, among other things. Those being mostly warnings of: 'if you EVER come in this room without my permission, I will poke you with a spork repeatedly in the face' and 'If you don't have anything I want, don't bother knocking'. On top of those there were pictures of flowers and beautiful landscapes. It reminded Chammie of someone she knew back home.

"So, see you around Cia!" Mello called as he walked off.

Chammie bravely knocked on the door. There was a loud _bang_ along with an "Ouch! Crickey that hurt!!" she heard a girl yell. Before the door was wrenched open. "Yes?" The girl Mello called Emily said.

"Um, hi. My names Cia, I'm new here and I've been told I'm your new roommate." She replied hesitantly.

Emily raised one eyebrow in the same sarcastic way another girl she knew did. Then her whole attitude toward her new roommate changed.

"Oh! Awesome, I'm Emily. I've got some stuff I'm meant to give you. Where is it?..." she left the door open and walked back into the room. Chammie followed her. Inside looked like it had just been bombed, seriously. Chammie looked around and saw that one part of the room looked untouched. She guessed that was hers.

"Here you go!" Emily handed her a random piece of paper that looked like it had been through hell then she skipped over to her bed to try and find her bag.

"Um, thanks." Chammie said "Oh, by the way, are you alright? I heard something when I knocked."

"Oh, yeah. That was me. I walked into the table." Emily muttered as she resumed searching for her bag.

Chammie just stared at her. She knew people at Wammy's were strange, but she thought Near and Mello were the weirdest. Evidently not. Emily claimed that title hands down. Chammie watched her run around the room, still looking for her bag. She had very dark hair, almost like her own. Emily also had a Mediterranean look to her; Chammie only knew this because of one of her friends back home. She was Mediterranean too.

"I think we've both got Stats first" Emily said. Bag over her shoulder. "I'll take you over there since you probably don't know your way around yet" she smiled and began to walk from the room. Chammie quickly grabbed her bag and walked after her.

As they walked through the door together, it was obvious they were late. But thankfully the teacher hadn't shown up yet either. Eyes turned, first to Emily (Chammie thought it was because Emily was a _leetle_ bit strange) but then those eyes travelled to her and stayed there. Chammie decided to stick with Emily as she walked over to her seat. Chammie noticed that the seat she was about to sit in was next to none other than...

"Hey Cia." Came a loud voice.

"Oh, Hi Mello." Chammie replied

There was a loud coughing noise that came from the other side of Mello.

"Right, um... Matt – Cia, Cia – Matt." Introduced Mello

"Nice to meet you" said the redhead as he waved

"You too." Chammie said kindly as her eyes noticed those famous goggles and Matt's striped shirt.

At that moment the Statistics teacher – a.k.a. (as Mello and Matt called him) Mr Muffin-Top, walked in.

He made each student stand dup one at a time to answer a set of questions. There were 5 questions, each a different level. Each student had to keep answering the questions until they got one wring. The 5 levels were: Easy, Medium, Hard, Extreme; L. Chammie found that last one laughable. Most students only managed to get to Hard, except one who from an excessive Death Note obsession, she already knew. Reached 'L'. The albino sat down quietly as he finished answering the questions, while being glared at by Mello. Emily got to Hard, as did Matt, Mello managed to get to Extreme before it was Chammie's turn.

"Ah, the new girl. Cia, as I recall it?" Mr Muffin-Top said. "Well, let's see what you can do."

Easy, Medium, Hard, Extreme, everyone looked in shock as Chammie thought about the answer to the L question. Eyes stayed on her as she heard her other classmates say,

"Nobody has ever been able to get it right except Near"

"She'll never get it"

"Um... is it 51.932?" Chammie asked, not sure of herself.

"That is correct Cia, well done"

Chammie sat down to "No Way!"s and "How did she do that?"s.

As Chammie's day passed in a whirl of Psychology, Criminology and Physical Education she finally found her way to her next lesson. "Over here, Cia." Called Emily. Chammie sat down beside her. As their Art teacher began to speak.

"Find your muse! Draw what your heart desires!" then sat down at her desk and smiled.

"Is that it? Honestly?" Chammie asked "uh-huh" was her response.

Chammie reached into her bag and grabbed a pencil. She began to doodle the first thing that came to her mind.

"Blimey L's Lolly!" Emily suddenly yelled. "That's amazing!"

Chammie turned to see what she was talking about. "What is?"

"Well, duh! Your drawing!"

"Oh, um... thanks?"

Emily looked at Chammie with a look half way between amusement and awe.

"It's the end of the lesson now Cia."

Chammie looked up and noticed that everyone else had packed away their things and were about to leave.

"Oh!" Chammie exclaimed as she hurriedly tried to get her work together.

"Here, let me help you" muttered Emily as she picked up the pencil that had fallen on the floor.

"Thanks." Chammie replied.

"Did you just want to hang out in our room till dinner?"

"Um, okay." Chammie said, still unsure of the norm here other than the daily routines of Mello, Matt and Near.

Chammie followed Emily out of the room and to up to their room.

"Wow, you have such a strange taste in music" Chammie said as she scrolled through Emily's iPod library. She heard a laugh from the girl in the bathroom. _Avril Lavigne, Boys like girls, Coldplay, Dima BIlan, Evanescence_... Were some of the names she was familiar with as she looked.

"Go ahead and listen to what you like" Emily said before she got in the shower.

Chammie put 'Shuffle' on the iPod and pressed play.

'Warriors dance' by Prodigy.

"Eeek! Definitely not." Was Chammie's response to the song. She pressed next.

'Bulletproof' by La Roux

"Been over-played" was Chammie's next response.

'Because of You' by Boyce Avenue.

"Aw, this song is so nice" Chammie says to no one in particular.

Little did she know, across Europe, a raven headed man with an untouched bowl of candy, watched her listen to the music. Her eyes closed. Lawliet just wanted to check on her, to make sure she was settling in okay. It had been bothering him all day, he hadn't been able to focus on his case properly at all or even eat any cheesecake! . L decided just to see her once to make sure, Chammie was settling in. But he seemed unable to tear his eyes from her. Just then, Chammie parted her lips, and started to sing along.

'_....I got a problem and I... _

_Don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it..._

And I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction  
I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move  
But I like it

And it's all because of you 

_And it's all because of you _

_And it's all because of you_

_And it's all because...  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug_

Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done  
Only concern is the next time  
I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from  
'Cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession  
Won't let me leave

I got a problem and I... 

_Don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it..._

And I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction  
I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move  
But I like it

And it's all because of you 

_And it's all because of you _

_And it's all because of you_

_And it's all because...  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug  
She's the sweetest drug...'_

He watched as Chammie listened to the next song he recognised as 'A story to tell your fiends' by Every Avenue.

L stared at that picture on his screen, thinking about those lyrics.

'_you have become my addiction'  
_He thought to himself, _Is that what it is? This feeling I have? An addiction?_

_Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done  
_It was true, she had been on his mind even before he left, and still is.

_Know I should stay away from  
''Cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession  
Won't let me leave'  
_He gave in when he checked on her, she was his addiction.

That was when Lawliet realised.

Was he in _Love_?

He listened again.

'_And it's all because of you _

_And it's all because of you _

_And it's all because of you_

And it's all because...  
_Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug  
She's the sweetest drug...'_

He hadn't been able to eat or drink anything sugary the whole day.

He hadn't known why.

Until now.

"Watari" L called.

"Yes, L" asked Watari who had walked into the room as soon and he was called upon.

"After this case, I wish to spend most of my time residing at the orphanage, and to only leave when it is of utmost importance." L said calmly. Not tearing his eyes from her.

"Of course, i shall go and inform Roger." Watari said as the left the room.

L couldn't wait to see her again.

"'_I'm taken by the thought of it'_" He thought out loud.

**Well, well. Isn't L acting a little stalker like? Oh well. I wonder what happens next...**

**Wow, that chapter was long compared to the first! I'm sort of getting into this now. Woop woop! x**


	3. The Ranks

**Yay! People added my story to their favourites. Eveidently some pople don't think i'm crap at this.**

**Oh, and Chammie - I know your probably reading this, hope you like it!**

**Heres another chapter - Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death NOte or any of the Characters (except Chammie and Emily - I own you! HAHAHA!)**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Was the sound Chammie woke to the next morning.

"What.." Chammie moaned as she started to sit up.

"There's a test today! I'm so going to be lame at it. Do you think I should revise or just go in and try my best?" Emily asked at about 60 mph.

"Um..." Was Chammie's response.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot you were new for a minute there! Well, these exams right, there to see who ranks where at Wammy's. That little albino kid in Stats, Near, he always comes first. Everyone knows how pissed of Mello is about it, because he's second in line to become L's successor. I'm sixth right now. Ugh! I'm so nervous, we have to be in the exam hall in an hour!" Emily blurted so quickly Chammie barely caught any of it.

"Oh, um, okay. Good Luck!" Chammie called and Emily ran out of the door yelling, "Exam in an hour people! Dun-dun-DUH!" at the top of her voice.

Chammie reluctantly rose from the bed and headed for the shower. _What am I meant to do? How will I be able to stay here when I get the worst results? What will Lawliet think of me?_ Were some of the questions Chammie pondered as she started to dress in her usual attire (tight fitted jeans and white blouse). _Wait, should I revise? I never revise for exams though. _She thought to herself as she left the room. Chammie followed the groups of students who, she presumed were heading for the exam hall. As she entered the hall, she noticed that they were to be seated alphabetically, she walked over to the 'C's to find the desk that said 'Cia' on it. She sat down among the other nervous students.

The invigilator's voice rang through the hall once everyone had sat down. "You may now start your papers".

Chammie hesitantly opened the booklet. L's letter suddenly came to her mind as she read the questions. _'there is a test coming soon and I wanted to tell you not to worry. You'll do great.' _And Chammie believed him. She picked up her pen and began to write.

-

"So how do you think it went?" Matt asked Chammie as they left the hall. She decided to answer honestly.

"I'm not sure, I mean, some of the questions were really easy and I just guessed the harder ones at the end"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." He replied before he got out his DS.

"Matt, can ask you a question?" Chammie asked before he got too absorbed in his game.

"Go for it" he replied, not taking his eyes off of his game.

"Why don't you ever try to rank higher than Mello and Near? You're third without even trying. If you studied and actually paid attention in class you could probably exceed them both" Chammie asked in a serious voice. It had been bugging her since she had first read FanFiction about him.

Matt, who had been rendered speechless by Chammie's questioning, froze. Chammie heard the 'Game Over' music come on his game.

"Matt?" Chammie asked, starting to worry.

"Huh, yeah?" he said snapping out of his trance. "Oh, I... um, never really thought about where I rank. It doesn't really matter to me and long as I'm happy where I am."

They were silent for a while.

"Cia" Matt asked.

"Yes?"

He looked at her for a minute then shook his head saying, "Never mind".

Then they were interrupted with a voice Chammie had grown accustomed to.

"Well Ahoy there mes amis!"

"Hey Emily. Where's Mello at?" Matt asked

"Last time I saw him, he was walking into Near's room" she replied. Matt was about to say something before she cut him off yelling, "Oh! The results should be given out soon! Come on!" She grabbed Chammie's hand in her right, and Matt's in her left and literally dragged them into the common room.

"Yay!" she squealed when she was all of the named envelopes being handed out.

Chammie looked around and saw many of the other eager students looking apprehensively at the envelopes. She saw Mello looked rather bad-tempered while walking away from a bored looking Near. Envelopes started to be opened and Chammie watched as people read the little card inside. Emily got hers and once she read it, a huge smile appeared on her face before she yelled "Yes! I'm fifth! Suck on THAT 'T'!" skipping out of the room (Chammie thought to presumably to go annoy this 'T')

Matt got his next. Surprise flitted across his face for a moment before he said "Fourth."

"WHAT?!" Mello yelled before getting distracted by receiving his own envelope. Chammie watched as he hungrily ripped it open and read the little card inside. His expression went from shock, to rage and then to everyone's surprise, he but into laughter.

"Hey, Near! Where'd you come?" Mello shouted across the room to Near, who was sat (in his usual position) on the floor with eyes so wide it looked unnatural .

"Neeeeeeeaarr........." Mello yelled to get Near's attention.

It seemed to work.

Near's head snapped up at the mention of his name.

Before he had a chance to speak, one of the students behind him shouted,

"OH MY GOD AT C.E.R.N.! NO WAY! NEAR CAME... SECOND!"

The whole room fell silent.

"Then who...?" Mello and Matt said in union. Finally, Chammie, who had gotten her envelope during all of the commotion, opened it and read the card.

The envelope fell to the floor along with the results sheet.

Nobody heard it as it fell but they did however hear the sound of her gasp.

All of the students left in the common room turned at the sound.

Matt walked over to her soundlessly, picked up the card and read:

**Name: Cia**

**Percentage: 100%**

**Rank: Number 1**

He looked to her, at a loss for words. During the fuss, a stranger had walked through the crowd and up to Chammie.

"Congratulations, Cia."

Chammie whirled to sound of the voice.

"L!" she exclaimed before jumping up to hug him. L lifted her off the ground with a grin.

"Miss me?" he asked, still smiling.

"What? Oh!" She said, letting go of him, realising what she had just done. The look on L's face told her he didn't mind. Everyone in the room had watched the bizarre encounter, except Mello who had ran of muttering something about chocolate. L didn't seem to notice them. His eyes still on Chammie when he said:

"I see you have settled in more than anyone would have foreseen Cia."

"Hmmn..." Chammie replied distracted, "Can we go somewhere else?" She asked feeling the eyes boring into her back.

"Of course." He said softly, realising her point.

They walked out to the gardens – it really was beautiful, the sun was setting giving the plants a mystic orange glow. Once they were alone, Chammie guided L to a secluded bench, sat him down and demanded,

"What the hell did you do?!"

L looked at her, first in confusion and then another look of worry came across his face. _Did she know about how I had spied on her? _L thought. _Play dumb._

"What are you talking about, Cia?" L asked.

"There is no way in Hell I could get that!" She yelled, then realising that she had raised her voice said quietly, "I mean, Obviously there was a mistake with the marking or something."

Then, to Chammie's shock, L started to laugh.

Considerably relieved that she talking about results, L said,

"Chammie, you doubt yourself too much. I had no hand in your results as did anyone else. As for there being a mistake, it is highly unlikely and the papers go through a rigorous marking process."

"But-" L cut her off.

"Chammie, you ranked number one not because of anyone else, it was all you. I thought you would enjoy being first, many people envied Near. And coincidently, whoever ranks number one, two and three get private lessons with me."

"Why?" Chammie asked momentarily distracted.

"So you can become better than you are, like L: The world greatest detective!" he mocked.

"Oh, Lawliet, you are so vain, it's funny."

"So do you believe me now?"

"No, but like Emelia always said to me, when life gives you lemons, always make sure they aren't poisoned before you make any lemonade." Chammie said before getting up.

"...who's Emelia?" He wondered aloud.

"Never mind." Chammie said as she shivered.

"Here," L said wrapping his white coat around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Chammie mumbled then yawned.

"Come on let's get you back inside, I'm sure everyone will want to congratulate you."

"Does this mean Mello will hate me now? Since I'm first instead of Near."

"How could anyone hate you? You're brilliant, intellectual, beautiful, friendly... what's not to like?"

Chammie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

"...Yes." L answered nervously as he looked down into those Chocolate brown eyes of hers.

Chammie smiled and said.

"You're not to bad yourself, Panda-Man."

It was L's turn to stop.

"Panda-Man?" He inquired.

"Yes." Chammie said simply before starting to walk back to the main doors.

"Coming?" She called as he didn't follow.

L just stared, her dark hair swaying in the breeze. He sighed, knowing that she would never return him feelings, then followed her back into the building.

**So what do you think?**

**Reviews?? Mental High fives for those who do!**

**I'm always looking for both compliments and critisism.**

**Next Chapter should be fun to write *laughs***


	4. Private Lessons

**Here you go Chammie. No nagging me for the next chapter! Enjoy! And to all the other people who wanted me to update, hope you like it. **

**Chapter 4**

Three things became common knowledge at Wammy's over the next few days, they were:

1) L had decided to live at Wammy's,

2) L and 'Cia' had been spending a lot of time together,

3) 'Cia' had now become number 1.

Chammie had just gotten used to being stared at since she was new. Now, she was being stared at due to where she ranked. Everyone envied her because of it, (well everyone except her friends – which surprisingly included Mello). Chammie looked over to Mello, who was currently staring at Near on the other side of the common room. She decided to wake him from his reverie by saying,

"Mello, doesn't it bother you that I'm first in line to be L's successor? I mean, you hated Near for it."

Mello unwillingly tore his eyes from the albino to face Chammie.

"I hated Near, not because he was number 1, but because of how cold and unemotional he was. He didn't even care he was first, he would just sit there looking so impassive and detached from everyone else." Mello said.

"Mello?" Chammie asked smiling, "Why did you use past tense?"

"Huh? What" he asked, taking his eyes off Near once again.

"You used past tense, are you implying that he is no longer emotionless?"

Mello scowled at her.

"Quit being such a nerd, Cia." Mello yelled as he stormed out of the room. Later followed by Near.

Chammie sighed as she joined Matt and Emily's conversation like she had been there the whole time.

-

"Time to go!" Chammie said jumping up and heading for the door.

"Good luck! With whatever L teaches you!" Emily shouted at the retreating figure.

Chammie walked through the halls as quickly as she could without running. When she got to the entrance of Wammy's House, sure enough, parked outside was a black Rolls Royce. Chammie just stared at the car, thinking about who was inside. She smiled, trying once again, to keep her inner-fan-girl at bay. Chammie practically ran over to the car and got in.

"Hello"

Chammie's heart sped up as she heard him say that word, just like when she woke up to find herself with L, _THE L_!

"Hey" She said barely concealing her excitement.

"Okay, so you're probably wondering what we will be doing today, in these, so called 'Lessons'."

Chammie nodded in response.

"As it is your first time with this, we won't be doing anything to vigorous."

Chammie was silent for a while, and then she asked,

"Where are we going?"

"A hotel" L said simply.

Chammie raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"You'll see" he grinned.

-

The three of them waited in the lift to arrive at their destination.

_Oh hurry up already! _Chammie thought to herself, both nervous and eager.

The lift doors slid open soundlessly.

The massive room before them was old fashioned, elegant and classy, not to mention probably really expensive. There were a few things in the room that seemed out of place though. Firstly, the huge 70 inch Hybrid HD-ILA screen on the wall, secondly, the eight smaller screens to accompany it, and third, the ridiculous amount of food – Chammie did a small count, four bowls of candy, a plate of cheesecake, an assortment of twenty four cupcakes and what looked like a giant lolly. L went straight for the cheesecake. He gestured for Chammie to sit on the opposite couch to him. She complied apprehensively.

"You're welcome to anything" He said cutting the food.

She reached over to get the bowl of candy and started to munch on them, too excited to do much else. Chammie watched as he devoured two (large) pieces before turning to her. He let a small smile flit across his face. Without warning, the blank screens became white. Chammie looked to them in confusion. Suddenly, the main screen changed.

Chammie gawped at the screen for a minute, and then screamed.

L's smile became a full blown grin at her reaction.

Now on the white screen, in Old English Text, was a single 'C'.

After Chammie had gotten over the initial shock, she slowly started to face L.

"In these 'Lessons', " He said "You will be solving minor cases under the alias of 'C', along with undergoing private Capoeira classes and weapons training with me. However, today, you will only be solving small cases, to get used to the routine..."

Chammie tried to stay calm, it didn't work.

"Yay!" She cheered before rushing over to L and giving him a huge hug. L looked a little surprised at first, then returned the gesture.

-

Chammie had spent 5 hours solving straight robberies and minor attacks. It was now eight o'clock.

"Did you want to go out to eat before you head back?" L asked as if he'd read her mind.

"Sure." She replied, not wanting to sound too enthusiastic about dinner with L.

"Let me go get you a coat" he said dashing through a door, which Chammie assumed let to a bedroom. He reappeared less than a minute later holding a short, metallic grey, Mac coat in his hand.

"Have this." He said handing it over.

"Seriously?" Chammie asked, _this coat must have been over £200!_ She yelled mentally.

He nodded.

"Thank you" She said to him as they walked out of the door.

-

"Just dessert? How did I not see that one coming?" Chammie sighed, watching L devouring his third portion of strawberry cheesecake (and ice-cream!) while she picked at her meal. L smirked up at her.

"For someone so perceptive, you were very slow on the uptake." He said.

Chammie used her cutest puppy-eyes look on him.

"Fine, Sorry." He said unable to resist "You know it's true though." He added.

"For a fangirl, that should have been obvious." Chammie pointed out.

"Fangirl?" He asked.

Chammie mentally cursed herself for the slip.

"Never mind." She said quickly, trying to rectify her mistake.

L set down his now empty plate and looked into Chammie's chocolate brown eyes and said,

"Chammie, I think it's time you told me how you know so much about Me, Watari and Wammy's house. It's been bugging me since I first met you. You don't exist, Chammie. I didn't want to pressure you into telling me, because you seemed so upset when you found out. But it would seem I really am too curious for my own good."

Chammie hesitated for a moment before saying, "Short or long version?" With a smile.

"Let's stick to short for now."

Chammie sighed.

"Okay then. How do I say this? Um, where I come from, you're a fictional character." She said, L merely looked confused. "There is an anime, called Death Note. Well a movie now, but anyway, this anime is about the world's greatest detective, L. And one of his cases-"

"Wait, you're telling me, I'm not real?" L interrupted.

"Well, evidently you are. Hmm, okay. Beyond Birthday."

L's eyes widened when Chammie said that.

"Yeah, him. With the red eyes, strawberry jam addiction."

L looked speechless.

"To put it simply, one night I wished I could be part of Death note, and the next morning, I woke up in your bed. I don't know how. I don't know why, but I just did. That's how I know so much about you, Watari, Mello, Near and Matt, you were my favorite characters."

After quite some time, L muttered,

"...Death Note, why was it called that?"

"Because Kira used a Death Note to kill his victims. It's a Death God's notebook." Chammie explained.

"I solve this case?" L asked as if it were impossible.

There was a war raging in Chammie's head._ Do I tell him, or not?_

"Yes, the Kira case was solved, with the help of your successors." She answered.

"Does this anime, or film, have all of my cases?" he inquired.

"No." Chammie said wondering what the next question could be.

"Why is that?"

_Oh just tell him Chammie! _Her brain yelled at her.

"Because, the Kira case... Is the last case you solve..."

**Yay! Chammie told him. Sorry it took a while, and sorry it's not that good. Oh well, that's just the way I am.**

**Please review, y'all know by now, I live off compliments and criticism, and any will do. Mia x**


	5. Telling Emily

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Well, no more school for me so I should be updating more often (I hope). Yay to the people who have been reading this the last chapter sucked so much I can't even believe I wrote that! Mental high-fives for you all! Especially the reviewers! Now I'm rambling again, I do that too much... anyways, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note * bashes head against desk "Why?! Why can't I own Death Note?! " ***

**Chapter 5: Telling Emily**

"You know, I think I've found something positive about P.E." Emily said to Chammie. They were both stood on the orphanages field, being forced to participate in a cricket match (stood in the place where it is hardly ever hit to).

"What would that be?" Chammie asked, seeing nothing good about the torture of Physical Education. There were only two things she hated more; needles and Light – who she had an enormous grudge against for killing L in the future. Now she focused on the girl beside her, ignoring the game.

"We don't do anything. Our version of fielding is talking." She answered smiling. Chammie looked back to the other competitive girls (among them, Chammie noticed was 'T' - a girl who dislike Emily with a passion. The feeling was mutual.) "True."Chammie muttered.

Emily stared at her.

"Cia," She sighed "You've been acting really distant ever since you came back from your lesson with L. I haven't seen him around either. I thought you'd be bursting to tell me what happened, you seemed so exited before... Looking at you now, you look more reserved that Near. Ignoring the fact he's been acting really strange lately."

Chammie looked into genuinely concerned hazel eyes, then down to the grass beneath her. She _had _been acting distant since she had seen L. She knew that she could have handled the situation better, but her mind just went blank when it came to explaining. Chammie had wanted to tell Emily everything. To be honest, she reminded Chammie of Emelia, of her life before she came to Wammy's. Emelia was one of Chammie's best friends, she'd always call herself everyone's therapist at school because she was the sort of happy person that people wanted to open up to, she would always be there to listen, to give support and cheer you up. She knew she was getting sentimental, thinking of her old friend. But they were so alike, the sarcasm, the clumsiness, the Mediterranean look, the excessive talking, even the way she would insult people was the same! Chammie had always relied on Emelia with her problems, and she trusted Emily in the same way. Chammie guessed they had about half an hour left of standing there attempting to play cricket. _Just like old limes_ Chammie thought before she began to explain everything.

-

_Flashback – Chammie's POV_

"_Because, the Kira case... Is the last case you solve" I answered quietly. He just looked at me with those endless charcoal eyes, it was silent for what felt like decades before he managed to compose himself and say,_

"_My logic tells me that the possibility of that is highly unlikely" I guess he was referring to the 'wish coming true' part. "But I trust you and I know you wouldn't lie to me about this. Therefore, I have no other choice than to believe what you have told me, even if that means I must accept that I will die at the hands of this 'Kira'._

_WHAT?! Was my immediate reaction._

"_No! I'm not going to let you die L. I'll think of something. I can stop it happening..." He had no response; he merely looked into my eyes, like he was looking for something hidden in their depths._

_Then his phone rang._

_Unwillingly, he reached into the pocket of his baggy jeans and pulled out his phone in his odd way._

"_Watari." He stated simply. I heard a faint murmuring from the speaker. His eyes widened and focused intensely on me."Hai." he ended the call and sighed heavily._

"_What was that about?" I ask nervously._

"_There have been a number of strange deaths among criminals in Japan, Watari called to see if I would take the case." I froze. _ _What was the date? Was Kira already killing? I'm so stupid how could I not pay attention?_

"_How did they die?" I questioned almost inaudibly, shocked._

_He frowned and gave me a suspicious look before answering, gauging my reaction, "Heart attacks"._

_I instantly let my ager flit across my face before spitting gout the name 'Kira' with venom._

-

"They took me back here wordlessly; L just kept staring at me. I haven't seen him since and he hasn't tried to contact me. I don't know what to do..." I said worriedly as everyone started to pack all of the equipment up. Emily nodded as if she knew this would happen.

"How come you believe me? If I were you, I'd be calling the doctor by now." I inquire curiously. Hazel eyes meet Chocolate brown.

"It's going to sound strange, but I feel like it all makes sense, like a piece of the puzzle just fell into place. Why did you tell me if you thought I'd be running off calling for a doctor?" She asked smiling.

"You know I told you that there was a girl who loved 'Death Note' too? She and you are so similar... you both look similar, you're clumsy, talkative, funny, and have a mean streak none of us want to see, you even have the same English accent. I trusted Emelia, and I trust you."

"Wow that is seriously awesome!

I have a twin in an alternate universe – that is so beyond the valleys of sanity!" she laughed, lightening the mood. Chammie shook her head as they headed for the changing rooms.

-

Hours later, they were both sat on Emily's bed, listening to Yiruma's River flows in you – just talking, when they heard a loud banging at the door.

"It's open!" Emily yells. In a blur of black, white and red, Matt stumbles into the room. They both take one look at him and say in sync,

"What happened?"

The redhead finally got his breath back, but he seemed to be mentally at a loss for words.

"Find... Mello... Nintendo..."

Emily and Chammie looked back to each other. Matt attempted to continue.

"Near's... Room... Near's... Open... Looked... Saw..."

What did you See?" Chammie asked trying to piece together his words.

"Mello... Near..." he shuddered; "They... were..." he inhaled deeply.

"Did you know they were gay?" He finished.

Emily burst into a fit of laughter as Chammie thought about all of the Mello and Near fangirls who were be screaming right now.

**Hope you liked it :) :) 'Then his phone rang' how romantic of him. Tell me what you think of it! I think it was pretty crappy, but YAY for Emily! And Mello and Near gay?! Hmmm... Okay, I'm on review withdrawal! I need those wonderful compliments and constructive criticism! Mental high-fives for you all! And invisible candy for my reviewers! :) :) **


	6. Author's Note

**Note to readers**

**No, this isn't another chapter. I'm working on it though so don't kill me! **

**Two things really:**

**First, thank you to everyone who has added me to their favourite stories and story alert etc. People actually like it! Still shocks me to the core. I was screaming about the place when I got one review, now I've almost got ten! This is like, insane for me. So I love you all and you all get virtual candy! **

**Secondly, I just wanted to let you all know that Melica has started to write a spin off/sequel type-thing of this story. It's called '****Of Love and hate.' and ****you can find her on my favourite authors and the first chapter should be up now. It focuses mainly on Mello, Near and Matt but should still have the OC's from this story. It's rated M for language and mild yaoi. Just to ramble on and give you a bit of useless information, Melica is actually the person that Cia/Chammie is based off and who the story is for :) So if you like this story I suggest you read hers :) (I'm really looking forward to it; she hasn't let me read any yet! Grrr...)**

**The link for it is: .net/s/5292265/1/ and if that doesn't work for some reason, look on my favorite authors.**

**I think that's it. Hopefully the next chapter will be on sometime in the near future. *Runs off to write some more of the next chapter*. Mia x**


End file.
